


Tales of Dusk: In Sickness and In Evil

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Blood Drinking, Creepy, Dark Magic, Decrepit Witch, Derek's Under a Spell, F/M, Kissing, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Mind Control, Old Witch - Freeform, Rough Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Top Derek, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, breeder derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Las Vegas is known as the no rules, limitless place. While crossing the Sin City, Derek and Lorna decided to go with one of its most trademark habits.





	Tales of Dusk: In Sickness and In Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anyone still out there? Well, I hope so. xD
> 
> Just kidding, guys. Here I am back with another senseless sexy story. Hope you like it! 
> 
> And for anyone still waiting for the end of Cheating Derek verse, I ask you a little more patience. It's coming one way or another.

Wearing just a pair of black boxer briefs, Derek lays on the bed from where he watched Lorna writing on her witchcraft book. The mutilated corpse of a girl barely older than 18, lay lifeless on the room floor, her white pale skin drought off of blood while Derek’s casually drank the human fluid straight from a bottle.

The hotel wasn’t as fancy as the several others easily found in Las Vegas. They never stay at expensive places when was drinking night. It could make things more difficult for them with a corpse to ditch off.

A loud commotion from the street broke Lorna's focus, riling her up. She stood up, walking her humped body towards the windows.

“Damn mortals and their mundane trifling habits” she bragged a litany of curses as watched a group of people coming out of a chapel across the street.

Derek stood up, jumping over the girl’s corpse and moved over to stand behind Lorna, offering her the bottle of blood. She took it, giving a long chug.

Looking outside, he saw the group surrounding the couple, shouting out and throwing petals at them.

“It’s a wedding,” Derek explained. “It’s a very popular act here. Vegas is known as ‘Marriage Capital of the World’.”

“Mortal marriage rites are by far the most pathetical of all cultures I’ve witnessed over the centuries. And it has become even more ludicrous at modern days.”

“Two people bonding together for life in the name of love,” Lorna spit words as acid as her saliva. “I call it bullshit!”

“Doesn’t witches get married?” Derek asked with true curiosity.

Lorna spun around, facing the werewolf.

“Not in the way you’re thinking. Love is the weak spot that got us vulnerable, stud. The only thing we got married to is our magic,”

Derek pondered during a few seconds of silence before speak like he just has a realization.

“Would you marry me?”

The proposal took a high guffaw from Lorna. "Who could say aside your handsomeness and big Alpha cock, you have a great sense of humor?"

“Come on, we’re in Vegas. Let's do it, just for the fun!” Derek’s devilish grin made Lorna stop for a moment like she was considering it.

“Would you get me a ring?” she asked.

Derek nodded. “Yes! We going to do everything by the book. I can get you a wedding dress if you want to. The fanciest of whole Vegas. I’ll even get a black tuxedo myself,”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind tearing a tie suit off you though.” Lorna slid emaciated hands up Derek’s torso, long fingers tracing the lines and grooves of hard muscle.

“I suppose you never got married before. But I promise you, ma'am. I’ll be the best husband you ever had” with a dirty smirk, Derek pulled the witch closer.

“Lorna Altadena-Hale. It does sound very promising,” the witch has one hand inside Derek’s briefs, fondling his heavy semen-filled balls.

Smirking, Derek took her mouth in a deep kiss.

  
~X~

  
It didn't take more than two days to settle everything up, so Derek and Lorna found themselves in one of the many chapels Las Vegas has available.

Dressed up in an expensive, well-tailored tuxedo, Derek's hair slicked back and stubble minutely trimmed, the Alpha looked like a fairytale prince. Lorna wore a luxurious satin white dress with a long veil covering her cadaveric face, giving her a fair ghostly resemblance. Adding one last chilling sense of macabre, she held a bouquet of white moonflowers with a black ribbon tied around it.

They exchanged $10.000 silver matching rings and recited their vows in front of the celebrant and a chapel witness. For anyone watching from outside, it looked like Derek was a gold digger, marrying a woman that old so when she dies in a couple of months he inherits her fortune. Foolishly they were, as Derek being the lured one in a malicious magic trap.

When they were pronounced married, Derek kissed Lorna hard, like he was in despair. He picked her up bridal style and headed to the fancy limousine waiting outside the chapel.

Derek had rent out indefinitely the most expensive suite in MGM Grand Las Vegas hotel, costing him $40,000 per night. Most of the reception clerks and hotel guests were unfazed by them, but some others couldn't hide their shock when Derek crossed the hall carrying the elderly lady that resembled a corpse bride straight out of a Hollywoodian terror movie.

Practically eating each other faces while making out, Derek left the elevator and headed straight to their master suite. Closing the door shut, he threw Lorna on the king-size bed, the witch’s skeletal body bouncing on the soft mattress, messing the red petals forming a heart shape on the white sheets.

"What the heck is this? Do you think I’m one of those stupid virgin school girls you were used to fucking?”

“When I booked the suite, the reception clerks asked for a few information about us. I said we’re just getting married.” Derek told her as took off his tuxedo jacket.

"I hate humans shallow sentimentalism." The witch hissed, clicking her tongue.

"It's part of the rite,"

"Damn the rite. Now drag your hot ass right here, mutt!"

When Derek leaned over her, Lorna grabbed his dress shirt and tear it open in one fast, harsh pull, sending buttons flying off all over, snapping off the cummerbund too.

“I knew that I would enjoy tearing this vest off of you,” she leaned up, using her grey tongue to give a long lick across Derek’s hard chest.

"Let's consummate" he flashed red eyes before attacking her with passionate kisses.

They rolled over the bed like two animals, grunting, huffing and pawing each other. Derek clawed off Lorna's wedding dress, and she did the same, sharp nails ripping apart the fabric of Derek's trousers, exposing the hirsute slope of his firm ass.

When there are no clothes in the way anymore, Derek flipped her over, putting the old hag on all fours. She laughed gleefully as felt Derek's throbbing cock filling her. Bracketing Lorna’s bony hips, Derek mounted the witch, setting a ferocious rhythm as her body quivered and she clawed on the 1,000 dollars silk sheets.

"Ravage me, Wolf!"

The order rang as magical in Derek’s ears, and he held at the jutting bones of Lorna's hips, plunging his cock mercilessly.

"Yeah! Just like that!" She squealed, glancing at him over her shoulder with a pleasing, defiant expression.

"Oh, so you want it to hurt?" Derek snarled, bringing one hand to wrap up on Lorna's bristle hair and pulling it back. It forcefully Lorna arch her back, her spine bending to an extreme angle of flexibility.

Derek hammered his cock with newfound depravity as if he was trying to tear the witch apart. Spit strings were hanging from Lorna's open mouth, the air being pushed out of her lungs with each of Derek's brutal thrusts.

"Yes, mutt! Take me as your wife. Leave me sore and open!" Lorna's delighted groans filled the luxurious room. Derek's hips pounded away like a jackhammer, testosterone flowing like napalm in his veins as his breathless moans joined her raucous screams of bliss.

  
~X~

  
"Damn. I had forgotten how savage sex with an Alpha can be…” Lorna gasped breathlessly as Derek pulled his knot out of her pussy, slumping on his back by her side on the bed.

"I haven't been fucked this good in decades,"

Arms threw over his head, body drenched in sweat, Derek’s blissed smug was the proof of his sexual prowess, expressed as in the form of intensified enchanted orgasms.

The succubi spell that Lorna uses to feed on Derek’s Alpha energy was extremely powerful and dangerous. It was lethal for humans, literally could drain their life out. But luckily for Derek, his werewolf Alpha status granted him highly resistance against the spell’s lethal condition. The Alpha status keeping him alive.

That didn’t mean that he doesn’t felt whacked, as if his literal energy has been drained out every time he and Lorna had sex.

Lorna was a 300-over years old witch, which magic was so deeply corrupted that it couldn't sustain her at one hundred percent anymore. Derek’s semen was powerful enough to retain her essence and all lingering spells she had up. But still, the witch's aging physiological and magical needs took dispendious amounts of energy to be maintained.

Derek’s loads were rightly absorbed and its energy only lasts for a few days inside her. It was the reason they were constantly fucking. That and due to Derek’s heightened lust instincts. Lorna did that as a guarantee that he would be willing to breed her daily if needed.

"Thank you, ma'am. It's an honor to please you" the Alpha in him was preening with his master compliment.

"Don’t get too boasted up. Alphas usually tend to get all full of themselves. Now get up and grab me some water. All this fucking got me thirsty."

She had barely ordered him, Derek hop off the bed, still wearing over the calf silk black dress socks that didn’t come off when they were rustling over the bed. Lorna drank from the hypnotizing vision of Derek’s flexing buttocks, his ripped muscle body sensually moving in the penumbra.

He came back with a bottle of water, flopped down beside her and began to necking the liver spot skin on Lorna’s bony cleavage as she quenches her thirst.

“I have to admit, modern luxuries of mortal customs are not that bad after all,” she gave a long glancing around the luxurious suite, feeling the silkiness of the sheets underneath her palms. The suite had large windows that granted a panoramic view of the Las Vegas Strip.

"Guests at the reception probably think I'm after your money," Derek said, jokily. "The young guy marrying the old lady stereotype,"

"Waiting her die to take her inheritance. Yeah, I've heard that before" the witch replied hoarsely.

"Matter of fact," Derek continued. "You can have some of mine."

"Oh, yeah" Lorna's eyebrows arched. "How much we are talking about here, mutt?

"To be more precise, 235 million,” Derek smugly said. “No living relatives to divvy up the Hale inheritance. There’s an uncle but he got his part already”

Lorna shifted on the bed, staring at Derek with a puzzled frown.

"Are you telling me that your wealth is a quart of a billion dollars?"

"Yep," Derek replied, taking a swig of a big champagne bottle he got from an ice bucket on the large nightstand. "That amount comprises money in cash, properties, vehicles, company shares,"

"Does this mean I own half of the Hale fortune?"

"Something like that," Derek replied, smirking funny.

Throughout Lorna’s life, she had learned the importance and power of money through mankind history. Richness was a tool that could easily shorten ways towards her goals. And now she has 235 million dollars within her claws.

Lorna Altadena-Hale undoubtedly was the world's richest hag-witch ever.

Suddenly, Derek started to giggle like if revisiting a memory, bringing Lorna back from her thoughts.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"It's that I always thought witches didn't lie with werewolves. Still, here we are, fucking like filthy animals,"

Arching her brow, she shifted on the bed more quickly than her age would allow, sitting fully on Derek’s lap.

"Oh, my handsome dumb mutt. Lay back and relax. I'm going to tell you a tale,"

Setting the champagne bottle on the nightstand, Derek crossed hands behind his head, looking at the gruesome witch with a large smile, waiting for the story like a curious kid.

"This is an ancient tale that reflects centuries backward in time. Origins of Witchcraft dates as the oldest form of magic, older than all supernatural creatures. Back at that time, only a few chosen people knew the secrets spells and enchantments that til then underpins the art of witchcraft. One of these people was a woman. Her name was Elbora. She lived peacefully in a small village located somewhere in Europe. With a vast knowledge regarding herbs and brews, she usually ministered to village inhabitants that come to her seeking a cure for illnesses.

Elbora happens to have a boyfriend. A handsome man whose identity remains unknown until now. They were deeply infatuated for each other, at least that was Elbora thought until the day, while looking out for herbs in the forest, she busted out her lover and a peasant girl on a clear, engaged in passionate intercourse. The bastard had his filthy cock inside the bitch,"

"And what Elbora did?" Derek asked.

Lorna leaned down, draping her skeletal form over Derek’s sturdy torso.

"Enraged by her lover's betrayal, Elbora threw dust and cast a curse upon him. Once a month, during seven days under the silver glow of harvest moon, he would transform into a feral beast with long canines, pointy ears, and wolf-ish body, doomed to wander adrift, driven by his most primal, animalistic instincts. And so has been for a time."

"So basically, werewolves are originated from a curse of a broken-hearted witch?" Derek frowned.

"The very first one? Yes. But since then the curse has been passed on through generations after he bit the first person, and this person bit another and another and another. The children of those bitten ones had the curse by blood inheritance. That's the reason there's werewolves-bred like you."

But I don't blame Elbora for what she did. I probably would do the same."

"Wait, was Elbora's boyfriend the beast of Gevaudan?" Derek wondered.

"No. That beast has another lore. But it shares the same original concept as a werewolf that terrorized Southern France, three centuries ago."

"It's a very nice tale," Derek said. "Now can we stop talking about the past and focus on the present?" Undulating his hips, he teasingly pushed his erect throbbing cock against the witch's crack.

"Hmm, if by any chance this story of treachery and curses make you horny?" reaching a hand back she wiggled hip, lining his cock to her slick pussy before sit down swallowing every inch as it slid in smoothly.

Derek groaned, feeling her squeeze surrounding him. Lorna held tight on his corded forearms, using the new position as leverage to ride Derek on.

"Elbora was a fool for lay trust upon love. I won't commit that mistake" the sounds of Lorna's ass hitting against Derek's thighs becoming louder and louder as she increases the pace.

"You're mine, Derek Hale. Do you know what that means?"

The Alpha nodded quickly. "I belong to you as a dog belongs to his owner." A satisfied smile grew upon Derek's lips as he bucked hips up to match Lorna's bouncing.

"Correct! By now, I possess your body only. But soon will own soul. There’s no escape for you, Alpha Hale!"

"I don't want to escape! It's an honor being your husband. Your dog. Your breeder. Whatever you want me to be!" corrupted by the mind-controlling spell, Derek declared between breathless gasps, his flushed face sweating as a denounce of his sexual efforts.

Lorna's hands came to wrap on Derek’s corded neck as she kept riding him madly, her baggy tits flopping against a sweaty skeletal rib cage.

"So do it. Knot me. Breed me!" Lorna cried out, throwing head backward exposing her gaunt neck, gyrating hips on the solid length inside her, practically feeling Derek’s heartbeat through its throbbing.

"Shit!" It didn't take much longer to Derek felt the tingling creeping up his groin, whimpering as his knot swells and his balls unload its contents inside the disgusting witch.

"Your seed belongs to me!" Feeling Alpha power flowing through her, Lorna gasped out, rubbing slender thumbs on Derek’s stubbly cheekbones with unusual gentleness.

Enlacing his fingers on the grey hair behind Lorna's head, Derek pulled her face down closer, taking her rancid mouth in a slow kiss while he shook in post-orgasmic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
